Tables such as coffee tables are an integral part of most living areas in residential houses. Such tables are often located near a couch or chair to provide a place to set drinks, food, magazines, television remote controls, and other things that people sitting on the couch desire to have in close proximity for easy use.
Things that people in a living area often desire are refrigerated beverages or food items. Such items are usually stored in a refrigerator in a kitchen, garage, or other room remote from the living area. This requires people using the living area to get up and go to the area in which the refrigerator is located to retrieve the refrigerated beverages or food items.